Beyond Death
by Kipius
Summary: A Joukou. A evening between Koushirou and Jyou end in violence. Can love survive tragedy? Warning: Yaoi, violence, supernatural (in later chapters).


A fic I started this fall but writer block and college exams played hell with it. I actually had the last chapter written in October but could not manage to write the rest of it. With a calm winter at college and in the rest of my life I managed to finish it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and I do not make a single cent of money with that fic. It is just for my pleasure and the pleasure of my reader. Please don't sue me.  
  
Warning: yaoi (Jyou/Koushirou), violence, paranormal (in the next chapter).  
  
Japanese names written the western way (family name last).  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Koushirou Izumi thought he was the happiest, luckiest teenager on earth. He was walking in Oidaba merchant district, shopping a gift for his father birthday the next week. Normaly Koushirou didn't like shopping. The crowed streets and shops were not his favourite place by far; being in front of a computer was preferable. But tonight was different because his love agreed to come with him. Yes, for Jyou Kido, his boyfriend, who shared his dislike of shopping and crowds, to actually come with him was a great surprise and another proof that Jyou really loved him. It was a relief when the computer genius found a great gift for his father: a pole with a net at the end to retrieve balls lost in lake or river. Koushirou father was an avid golfer but not a very good one. Jyou told him that his father would be insulted to receive such a gift but Koushirou was confident that it would be accepted with a smile. His boyfriend shrugged and told him that he wanted to eat before going home. Koushirou wasn't really hungry but he followed Jyou to a small restaurant squeezed between two shops. The air was warm and heavy with cooking odours witch was quite normal for a restaurant. Sitting at one of the tables Jyou ordered sushis while Koushirou went for a bowl of soup.  
  
While Jyou was asking questions to the waiter about the cleanliness of the kitchen Koushirou thought that only his blue haired friend would ask about the cleanliness of every restaurant they went to. Looking at Jyou face he could not understand why such a beautiful boy had fallen in love with him. After staring for a while he felt compelled to come to the rescue of the waiter he told Jyou not to worry so much. It got his attention and Jyou argued that the risk of food poisoning was something that was real and that. At that point he realized that Koushirou was not listening, only looking at him. He sighted and turned back to the waiter only to find that he had retreated to the kitchen.  
  
It was a good idea to divert Jyou attention from food poisoning. Now his full attention was on Koushirou. Jyou remembered that he had another reason to come shopping with his boyfriend than just to be with him. He had a gift for him and he presented it to Koushirou while they where waiting for their order. Koushirou eyes opened wide while he took the wrapped box, asking why Jyou gave him a gift? The answer was that this week marked their six month anniversary. Koushirou skin turned red with shame. He had completely forgotten. In fact, even if he would have remembered he would never tought of celebrating it. He quickly apoloziged to Jyou and promised to get him a gift soon. Jyou just laughed and told him to open the box. Koushirou looked at him and opened the box.  
  
It was a watch, a metal one, with a digital screen. Jyou explained that he found strange that a teen that has the best computer of all the high school students of Oidaba had an old watch witch apparently was often running late. Koushirou gave Jyou an angry stare softened by a smile. He said that he was not late to their dates that often but it was not an argument that he could won with Mr Ponctuality himself. Despite the blue haired tease Koushirou thanked him for the gift, removing his old watch from his wrist and replacing it by the new one.  
  
The waiter came back with their meal. They ate in silence, Jyou being obviously very hungry and Koushirou just absorbed in the contemplation of his boyfriend. After paying the bill and after hearing the complaints of Jyou about him feeling the first symptoms of food poisoning (Koushirou was sure that Jyou was teasing him again) they took the bus home  
  
The bus ride from the business district was uneventful. The boys hands were joined during the ride, hidden by their coats. Koushirou left the bus earlier than Jyou after promising to phone the next day. He walked the streets toward his home and decided to take a shortcut trough a nearby park. He would be home ten minutes sooner. Koushirou walked past the park entrance.  
  
The freezing wind was blowing dried leaves and make him shiver. I should have took a warmer coat, Koushirou thought. The park was deserted since it was almost midnight and it was not a night for a pleasure walk, even with the beautiful full moon that cast its gloomy light in the sky. Koushirou smiled to the moon, thinking that it was a romantic end to a romantic evening. He wished Jyou could be here with him. They would walk, hands joined, and they would not notice the cold. They would have to do it sometime. The next full moon would be a good time.  
  
Koushirou was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was never aware of the man following him. This man was tall, stronger and looked like someone who had just gotten out of prison, which was the case, actually. He needed money, and fast, so he and two of his buddies set a trap for the first solitary walker that would happen to walk in the park. The site of the ambush was the small stone bridge in the middle of the park. His accomplices hided themselves in nearby bushes, ready to block the escape of their victim. The thug cursed the moon for the light it was casting in the park. It made the hided men more visible. But as Koushirou neared the bridge the thug smiled, their prey had not seen the ambush. He would sleep in a warm bed tonight and with a girl, no less. As Koushirou step on the bridge he whistled the signal to his accomplices, startling Koushirou at the same time. The redhead looked back  
  
Two men, taller than Koushirou, stood menacingly in front of him. He tried to back off but the man who followed him blocked the way. They were few words but they were clear. The thieves wanted his money. Not willing to get hurt he threw them his wallet and his father gift. One of the thug said that it was not enough. He pointed his finger at Koushirou, asking for his watch. Those words set a wave of panic through Koushirou. They would want the watch Jyou gave to him, his first gift from his boyfriend! Then Koushirou logical mind became stopped thinking clearly. No, he wouldn't let it happen. He would not give Jyou gift to these thugs. So he suddenly makes a run for it, toward the lone thug. He almost caught him by surprise. Almost. But he felt the thug hand seizing his arm. Koushirou yelled for help at the top of his lungs. The thug eyes widened at the thought a police officer coming, of getting caught and the prison he would have to return to. No it would not happen, no prison, no witness.  
  
It all happened very fast: the struggle between the thug and Koushirou, the flash of metal under the moonlight, the intense pain of being stabbed in the chest, then darkness fell on the redhead. The last sound he heard was his watch beeping midnight.  
  
The thugs ran as fast as they could, shouting insults at each other for such a botched job. On the bridge a small pool of blood was slowly getting larger.  
  
Evil cliffhanger! Next part coming soon. And yes, I invented a love for golf for Koushirou father. It's never mentioned in the show but I needed a gift for him.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


End file.
